Cherry Blossom on ice
by Midnight City
Summary: She glided on the ice as if she was floating…A cherry blossom on ice is what she is on winter…SASUSAKU!


Another one-shot from me…

Summary: She glided on the ice as if she was floating…A cherry blossom on ice is what she is on winter…SASUSAKU!

Notes

-Since ice skates and ice-skating don't exist in Naruto they do in this fic!

-Modern clothing also exist too…

-I know Sakura doesn't skate but she does in my fic!

-This is set after Sasuke left…two years later…

-Sakura's crush for him died a bit…but a little bit is still there…but she's afraid of him

-Maybe OOC

-It's winter there…

-Second last one…there's a big frozen lake a few miles where the gang trains

-Last one…it'll take me awhile to get the next chapter up for land of where dreams come true…maybe during Christmas It'll come

Enjoy!

Wintertime has come once again in Kohona. Sakura sighed as she walked out of the Hokage's tower. She was done training for the day and noticed she had some time left before it got dark…

'Hm…I guess I could skate today…after all it's been awhile' Sakura thought to herself. She ran back to her home, grabbed the skates and a CD player and ran…

At a big frozen lake

Sakura sighed as she tightens up her figure skates. Her figure skates were white and on the tip of the blades were curled in a fancy shape and on it were diamonds. Two perfectly round cut diamonds glistened in the sunlight. When she was young her father had taught how to skate. Everytime winter came Everyday she would skate by herself or with her father but mostly by herself. When she became a ninja she had no time to skate in the winter. She was too busy with missions. The last time she skated was three years ago before she became a ninja.

Since it wasn't too chilly outside she took off her coat. It revealed a baby blue turtleneck sweater, a white miniskirt, and light blue stockings. A white woolly scarf was around her neck and pink mittens were on her hands. Her pink hair has grown just past her shoulders. She turned on the music and started skating slowly on the rink. The song that was playing was Mizu no Akashi the karaoke version (Meaning no words. This song is from Gundam seed…. I suggest you go download it from Just go the Gundam seed and look for Mizu no Akashi karaoke)

With a certain someone…

A raven-haired young man was in the bushes spying on a certain pinked hair girl. Sasuke looked at her as she started skating on the ice. She then started skating slowly doing of seems to be a figure eight. Sasuke didn't know Sakura could skate on ice. Come to it, he didn't anything about her except for the fact she was an annoying fangirl. He locked her eyes on to her.

Sakura did some ice dancing. She glided on the ice and then did some leaps, bounds, and jumps. This ice dance was different. All the ice dances she does are different. Like many shinobi there are in the world they are different. She sighed as she noticed one of her laces were undone. She bent down and tied them back and continued skating.

Back to Sasuke

No matter how hard he tried to avert his eyes away from her he just can't. She glided on the ice as if she was floating. A cherry blossom on ice is what she was in the winter. He wanted to go out into the open but what would she do if she saw him? Would she cry? Be afraid of him and skate away? Ignore him? Or maybe she'll be happy? Well he won't know her reaction if he just saw in the bushes. But what if she was frightened because of him? Many what ifs? Came at a fast pace.

Sakura felt a strange charka near her. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad so she shrugged it off but kept a good eye on it though. Skating really fast she was going to attempt the triple axle. As soon as she gained enough speed she leaped into the air to do the triple axle. One spin, two spins…wait…there was someone there…and he looked familiar…

"Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura whispered. Well unfortunately she didn't make it because Sasuke had to come at the wrong time, which made Sakura lose concentration and fell on the ice hard. Sakura slowly up and skated towards where Sasuke was. Their eyes were locked on.

"W-What a-are you d-doing here?" Sakura asked. Her voice was shaking from fear. Over time she feared of him because of what he did in the past two years. Was he here to kill her? Or to fight her? She didn't have any Kunais on her. They were in her coat and Sasuke was near her coat.

Sasuke looked at her. The look in her eyes spelled "Fear" Was she afraid of him? The Sakura he knew two years ago wasn't like this. Right now this Sakura was afraid, scared and lonely…

Sakura didn't say a word but turned her back and skated away from him. Would he lunge a kunai at her throat? Or maybe dozens of shuriken at her back or use Chidori on her? Sasuke curiously wanting to know followed her on the ice. So there was Sakura skating while Sasuke following her.

Sakura then stopped skating and faced Sasuke. They were ten feet away from each other. With a shaky but bold voice she asked him

"Why are you here?"

How could he explain that his real reason was to see her? What can he say to her? His response? He couldn't lie to her so might as well to tell the truth…

"To see you…."

The air chilled as the two of them still stare at each other. Sakura averted her eyes away from him and skated around him once.

"I see…interesting" Was her response.

So now Sasuke and Sakura are still on the ice. Sakura skating and Sasuke walking beside her.

"Where did you learn how to skate?" Sasuke asked

"Why are you asking this?" Sakura responded

"Just curious…"

"Here. My tou-san taught me when I was young." Sakura said. Her laces were untied again. Groaning she bent down and tied her laces.

It was very awkward for Sakura. Here was the S-classed criminal Uchiha Sasuke right here in the flesh. She skated away from him and started to do a figure eight. Her body somehow controlled her actions as she did another ice dance. The music was still playing. Sasuke could do nothing but just stare at her. Twists, jumps, and leaps she did. Once more she speed up and with her charka helping her she gained enough speed to do the triple axle. She was leaped into the air and spun once...twice…three times and managed to land without falling! She skated around Sasuke and stopped right in front of him.

"W-What d-do you think?" Sakura asked

"It was okay"

"Thanks…"

Sakura skated away from Sasuke again to ice skate again. There she was, skating on ice letting her stress and tension away. To her skating was something she enjoys very much and chased all her stress away. The wind played with her hair slightly. Just as she was skating there was an ice bump but she didn't noticed it but Sasuke did. Sakura kept on Skating until she tripped and landed into the arms of Sasuke. It was silent between the two of them. Sasuke holding Sakura and Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's chest hearing his heartbeat. This felt awkward towards them and they both stood up, Sasuke letting Sakura go and Sakura straightening out her skirt. She then offered her hand to Sasuke. He gasped and then smirked, taking her hand. Sasuke walking with her while Sakura was skating with his pace. Sasuke then stopped.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't say a word. His eyes were covered by his bangs. He grabbed her face roughly and pulled her face towards his and with that his lips connected with hers.

Sakura was shocked. The Uchiha Sasuke kissing her. Her eyes were wide open in shock. The kiss lasted for about a minute. Sakura broke the kiss and looked at him with shocked confused eyes

"What was that for!"

" I love you"

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. You heard what I said"

"But why me! Out of all the girls in Kohona you chose me…Why!"

"I don't know…Maybe it's because you're different…" Sasuke started

"How am I different!"

"Different because you're not like other girls?"

"Okay?"

Sasuke sighed. This was way too difficult to explain this to her. It was awkward and the feeling just wasn't right

Sakura giggled and skated around him. She put her hands onto his shoulders when she was right behind him. She kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke didn't what do but a blush was creeping up. Sakura saw this and laughed. Her laughed echoed along with the wind. Sasuke smirked at this then grabbed her hand, pulled her close to him and kissed her again. This time the kiss was more passionate. It took a minute until Sakura broke. She smiled at him, grabbed his hand and the both of them were…. wait…Sakura was on her skates and Sasuke walking along with her. Both of them smiled at each other, as they were on ice...Sasuke closed his eyes

'It two years to admit to myself that I loved her...But in the end…it worked out' Sasuke thought. Her fears of him gone away with the wind.

Our favorite couple together... finally!

MN: I know I made it awkward but that's how my brain worked

Thank you to all those who reviewed my main story….please be patient for my main story to be updated!


End file.
